The invention relates to hand tools, and more particularly to a pick tool for use in various applications.
Scribers, hooks and picks are various types of hand tools which can be used for numerous purposes such as releasing or installing headlight springs, removal of small fuses and stuck parts, separation of wires in awkward places, retrieval of lost nuts, bolts, washers and tools from tight areas, removing springs from oil burner relay boxes, making die layouts and the like. Such tools are used by various technicians, and the location of use can at times be an area which is dark and therefore difficult to see.
The need exists for an improvement to this situation. It is the goal of the present disclosure to provide such an improvement.